Cherry Ice Cream
by Pear-Shaped
Summary: Brick wonders how she could ever enjoy that foul pink ooze they call cherry ice cream. Oneshot, short and overall kind of random. For 1000GreenSun's Summer Reds contest!


**It's winter over here but I decided to make one about summer for the heck of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the PPG**

A certain redheaded girl walked down the beach, loving the feel of the soft sand beneath her toes. The sun was out, there was almost no crime, and it was summer vacation! Blossom was excited to finally be able to relax. Even though she loved school, a nice holiday never hurt anyone. The beach wasn't very crowded that day, a strange yet welcoming thought. She bent over, dragging her fingers in the cool water. It was refreshing, to say the least.

"Hey Pinky, get over here!"

The girl whipped her head around, her pink eyes narrowing slightly at the sight. Straight across from her stood Brick Jojo, his crimson eyes beckoning for her to come over. His brothers, Butch and Boomer, were nowhere to be seen. She raised an eyebrow at this, as the brothers usually stuck together a lot. She decided to come over, though it had nothing to do with the fact that he was only wearing a pair of black board shorts. Or that he had just gone swimming and that the water still clung to his well-developed chest and auburn hair in glistening droplets. Nope, nothing to do with that at all.

"What do you want Brick?" He smirked and gestured behind him.

"We can have a sand castle building competition! First one to finish a castle with four turrets wins."

Blossom blinked, she hadn't been expecting the childish request. But then again, the Rowdyruff Boys were pretty unpredictable.

"Isn't that more Bubbles' thing?" He pointed behind him, thumb angled slightly upwards.

"She and Boomer are collecting seashells or something." Blossom craned her neck over to look behind him. Sure enough, the two blondes were hovering above the waves, buckets tucked comfortably in their hands.

"They're looking for seashells in the deep water?" The redheaded boy glanced over and cocked an eyebrow.

"They seem to be more interested in each other than in the seashells." She nodded in agreement, noticing how her blonde sister's blue eyes were locked onto her counterparts intensely. Being the ardent romance fan she was, she couldn't help but smile softly, even if the boy her sister was associating herself with was a _Rowdyruff Boy_.

"That outfit is pretty impressive." She glanced down at herself, suddenly feeling self-conscious in the pale pink bikini. She grabbed a spare towel and draped it over herself in a feeble attempt to hide her body from plain sight.

"Um, thanks I guess," she murmured quietly, ducking down to begin her sand castle.

"Prepare to go down Pinky." A low chuckle reached her ears, her pale pink eyes narrowing as she resisted the urge to slap the smirk off of his face.

The summer sun seemed particularly hot that day, its unrelenting rays beating down on their backs mercilessly. Blossom was pretty confident, her sand castle nearly finished while her counterpart had barely started. He seemed to be more interested in watching Butch and Buttercup battle it out in volleyball instead of actually working on his castle. She worked fast, coral eyes focused on the task at hand. The thought of a victory over her arrogant counterpart spurred her on. The redheaded girl wiped the sweat off of her forehead before grinning in triumph.

"My castle is finished Brick, you owe me some ice cream." The groan that followed her statement satisfied her and she chuckled at his defeated expression. A string of curses was heard as the boy stomped over to her, though she was quick to reprimand him in her usual authoritative tone. They strolled casually over to the kiosk nearby, Brick grudgingly handing over a few dollars to cover for Blossom as well. She thanked him with a smug expression, clearly enjoying the fact that _she _had won over _him._ He made a face when he saw the cone in her hands.

"What kind of flavour is _cherry_?" She gave him an astonished stare as he almost seemed to glare at the ice cream.

"Don't you like cherry? It's my favourite flavour." He shook his head frantically, tasting his own chocolate cone.

"I can't believe I wasted my money buying you _cherry flavoured _ice cream." She simply shrugged and continued to lick the cone.

"You can believe what you want, although you don't know what you're missing out on."

He watched her eat, a slight smirk playing on his lips. She seemed almost mesmerised in the cold treat, her eyes closed in pure bliss as she ate. His crimson eyes observed closely as a thin line of melted ice cream ran down the side of her hand. _Perfect._ The boy took her arm and licked the scarlet mess off her long slender fingers slowly, his smirk growing wider as her face flushed a delicate pink.

"You're right," he remarked before letting go of her arm. "Cherry _is _a good flavour."

**It's short, and not my best work but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Also, I've never tried ice cream with cherry in it and therefore have nothing for or against it. If you did somewhat enjoy it, please leave a review. Constructive critiscm is greatly appreciated although no flames please...I also decided to make it into an entry for 1000GreenSun's Summer Reds contest:)**


End file.
